Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic commerce (EC) services are available as web services on the Internet. EC services enable users to order and purchase goods from web sites. In using such EC services, user information (e.g., physical addresses and contact information) is registered.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-22165 discloses print processing that uses a server.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-22165, no consideration is taken of collection of status information of an image forming apparatus and effective use of the collected information. This may indicate a failure to provide a service that makes effective use of collected status information of an image forming apparatus and information registered with services on a network.